Live or Die? Make Your Choice
by The Human Paradox
Summary: Set a couple of months after the reset, President Vanellope Von Schweetz is finally putting her kingdom back together. That is until several of her citizens and racers vanish and are forced to take part in a madman's sick game. As the bodies pile up, will Vanellope and her fellow racers be able to solve this game before they too are forced to make the choice? Let the games begin...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello fellow FanFictioners! It is I, The Human Paradox! Oh, and Happy Halloween! Since it is Halloween, what better theme for my first FanFic than a horror? I am not new to FanFic writing, but this is the first I have posted so please be nice. Anyway let the story commence! **

* * *

"_Beard Papa? Beard Papa are you there?" _

The walkie- talkie inside the security booth buzzed to life. But there was no one there to answer. The booth that usually contained a sleeping elderly man was now empty. However, there were no signs of a struggle, it's as if he has vanished into thin air.

"_Wynnchel, Duncan head over to the Cart Bakery, Beard Papa hasn't checked in and isn't responding to radio contact._

Within 20 minutes, Sugar Rush's famed police officers arrived at the checkpoint to the Kart Bakery on their motorcycles. Wynnchel stepped off of his vehicle, while Duncan remained on his. Wynnchel, with his baton at the ready approached the booth with caution.

"Beard Papa, you there?" he called out. He grabbed the side door handle and opened it with speed with his baton raised. The booth was empty, he enters but keeps the door ajar.

"Anything?" his round partner asked from his motorcycle.

"No sign of him" Wynnchel looked to the bakery ahead of them, "Come on let's check out the bakery". He exited and walked back to his motorcycle, the two law enforcers stared their engines and drove towards the building.

The two parked and climbed off of their bikes. The Kart Bakery, aside from the palace, is the largest building in the whole of Sugar Rush. Its white icing walls on the exterior contrast with its chocolate brown walls on the inside. Its towering funnels that release the fumes from the ovens building the carts were now dormant, due to the arcade being shut.

"You think he's inside?" Wynnchel asked.

"It's a possibility" his slimmer partner replied. Something caught Wynnchel's eye- a hole in the window next to the side entrance. "Duncan…" he motioned to said officer. He also caught sight of the abnormality, both instinctively reached for their batons and tazers. Duncan ran up to the door and kicked it down. He stood at the doorway, peered in and nodded at Wynnchel to join him. He complied and slide by Duncan and ventured inside the building, with Duncan at his tail.

What was overwhelming was the silence, it was the bad silence. The one that feels like something is going to crawl up and attack you without your awareness. The kart is usually devoid of life, apart from the rare times Beard Papa does some routine maintenance checks, which is what the officers were hoping he was doing.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this buddy" Duncan said, with tinge of nervous.

"Me too bud, me too" Wynnchel responded also with nervousness. "I'm gonna check out the main oven room. You head to the generator room".

"You be careful" Duncan warns.

"You know it" Wynnchel smirks before heading towards the red curtain concealing the actual bakery. He looked towards his partner one last time, who nodded at him in encouragement. Wynnchel breathes in deeply and disappears through the red cloth.

The circular room was darker than the last time Wynnchel was there. The highlighted red push button in the centre was visible in the black shroud that surrounded him. _CLANG!_

Wynnchel whips around, weapons raised in defence, at the silence penetrating sound.

"Who's there?" he shouted, but to further silence. "Show yourself!" he approached the edge of the fabric in anticipation. But before he could reach the curtain, the room lit up in contrasting colours. The images showing the Kart models were as clear as daylight. "Who the hell is in here?!" Wynnchel began to breathe hysterically, adrenaline pumping through his body. A footstep behind him. Gasping in shock, the officer turns around tazer sizzling but came face-to-face with a deformed pig and the sting of a needle jammed into his neck.

On the other side of the factory, Duncan entered the cramped generator room with a kick on the door. With his tazer out in front with his right hand and baton raised above his head with his left. The sight that greeted him was strange indeed: a cloaked figure sitting in a chair overlooking a power generator.

"Beard Papa, it's that you?" The figure doesn't answer, or seem to respond at all. "Put your hands up" the doughnut orders. When the figure continued to make no movement, Duncan advanced forward. "I said: put your hands up!" he shouted and pulled the shoulder of the figure towards him. Unfortunately it was a puppet in disguise: said puppet had a hollow hole for mouth which blew a gust of powder onto Duncan's sprinkled features. This kicked off a ragged coughing fit and as Duncan blacked out, due to the chemical taking effect, all he could hear was the animatronic laughter of the puppet that strangely resembled an ex-racer of Sugar Rush.

* * *

The buzzing was the first thing he heard. The buzzing you get after losing consciousness in the least admirable fashion. Wynnchel groaned in discomfort, as he elevated his head off of the ground. His vision spiralled, the feeling made him nauseous. He remained still until his eyesight was level again. But when it did, he wished he couldn't see what he was seeing. He was trapped in a large room that was divided by two rows of metal fences. In between the fences was a contraption consisting of a scale in the middle, with two tubes leading up to a hole on his side of the fence and another onto the other side. It was at this time he learned that he was not alone. A groan, similar to the one he emitted not a second ago, came from the other side of the two fences.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"W…Wynnchel?" a voice asked. Wynnchel recognised it.

"Duncan?" his partner sat up and stood on shaky legs as they stared at each other in confusion and bewilderment. "What's that on your head?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Duncan replied. Both of them reached for their heads to discover that their heads were contained in some sort of headwear. Wynnchel makes a note that on either side of the helmet, there was a screw pressed against each temple.

"What the hell is this thing?" As soon as Duncan asked that question, a television set beside the scale buzzed into life. What materialised was disturbing. The exact same puppet that caused Duncan to pass out, was staring at them with cold, yellow, lifeless eyes. The puppet also had ice blue skin, dressed in near-all white with a red "T" on its wooden body and head. This strange toy was a homage to the image of the infamous Turbo, the monster that had impersonated their fallen ruler King Candy and exiled their rightful Princess Vanellope.

"_Hello officers" _the puppet addressed them with a sinister distorted voice compared to the real Turbo's cartoonish one, _"I want to play a game. The devices on your head are symbolic of the shackles you place upon others. When Turbo dictated this game, you recklessly arrested those who stood against him, even the rightful rulers of this land. Though it is true you were not aware of that these acts were crimes at the time you committed, they are still crimes and criminals must be punished._ _You are predators. But today, you become the prey, and it is your own pound of flesh that I demand. The scale before you is your only path to freedom. However, only one of you may pass, and the toll is ultimate sacrifice. The sacrifice of flesh. Before you are the instruments to exact this flesh. Move with haste though, for when the sixty second timer hits zero, the one who has given the most flesh will release their bindings, while the gears on your opponent's head will engage, piercing their skull. Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life? The choice is yours. Let the game begin…" _

The petrifying transmission turned off, but before either could comment the 60 second timer commenced and the gears drove screws on the sides of their heads in by a few inches. Both screamed in agony and fear.

"This is all your fault!" Duncan accused.

"Me? Why is it my fault?!" Wynnchel retorted back with fury.

"You… you took pleasure in locking Vanellope up!"

"Me?! As I recall, you were the one who dragged her from Diet Cola Mountain in tears and trapped her in those 'Glitch-Proof' chains!"

"You were the one who called her a freak!"

"I…I… didn't mean it!" Wynnchel poorly defended.

"See! You don't deserve to live. I do!" Duncan declared, grabbing one of the provided tools: a kitchen knife. With screams and contortions of pain, but with determination, Duncan begins to slice small pieces of his skin from his rotund form. He begins to deposit them down the tube onto his scale which rose with each splatter of flesh.

This snapped Wynnchel out of his trance, who had been staring at his friend in horror and disbelief. He too grabbed a knife from his own worktable, but with more hesitation. He glanced at Duncan who had the upper hand with his extra weight. The ever growing gaps in his skin were now leaking his jelly innards. Wynnchel pressed the blade against his forearm before pulling back. _It's not big enough, I'm gonna need to hack off something bigger. _He glanced at his leg and hip and back at Duncan. Unsure, he looked at the timer which now showed 30 seconds left. With horrific purpose, Wynnchel dug the steel into his hip and began to slowly cut into his flesh to no avail. _Too slow._ Another instrument of torture caught his eye: a meat cleaver. He rushed to the table, discarding the knife, picked up the butcher's weapon and ferociously hacked at his hip. After wails of self-induced torture, Wynnchel's whole right leg and a part of his hip and stomach fell off. As a result, he collapsed onto the floor with melted chocolate gushing from his life-threatening wound. With strain and exertion, Wynnchel managed to crawl to the fence with his dismembered leg in his hand and climb up from the ground to the same height level as the tube. With 5 seconds to spare, Wynnchel dropped his body part down the tube and onto his scale, completely outmatching Duncan's. When Duncan realised he had lost, he stared at Wynnchel with fear, sadness and… respect.

"No hard feelings… eh buddy?" Duncan's last words spoken as the timer reached 0. Thus setting off the mechanism and burrowed the screws into his brain, ending his life. Duncan flopped to the ground like a rag doll while Wynnchel slid to the ground with his back to the fence, staring at the hole where his hip and leg should be.

Wynnchel was dragged from his thoughts by the screeching of tyres. From behind a pair of red-blood curtains at the back of the room, the same model puppet of Turbo as seen in the tape rolled into Wynnchel's proximity on a white model race car.

"_Congratulations" _the puppet commented, _"You are alive"_ Wynnchel fell to his side due to shock of losing a limb and the loss of his friend. _"Have you learned your lesson Wynnchel?"_

Wynnchel spat at the child's toy, "Go to hell". The puppet remained emotionless, its yellow eyes piercing Wynnchel's soul. A door slammed open, a figure strolled towards him with a needle. Wynnchel wanted to fight, but was too weak and drained. He put up no struggle when the needle pricked his skin. As he drifted off once again into oblivion, a rush of words from the figure brushed past his ears and mind without recognition except for: "How disappointing".

_Duncan… I'm so sorry buddy…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. **

**Rate and Review! Constructive criticism only! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Human Paradox here to bring you Chapter 2 of "Live or Die? Make Your Choice" Nice to see that people reviewed and followed! Very encouraging! First to respond to reviews.**

**DMysterious- It's gonna get even more interesting, I promise! Oh and thanks for being my first reviewer! **

**Guest 1- Why didn't Duncan regenerate? That's the big question! There is a reason and it will be explained in all due time.**

**Guest 2- Glad you loved chapter 1! Please express similar feelings towards this one.**

**Now item 2 on the agenda- Commence Chapter 2!**

**Well... Here you go!**

* * *

The peaceful atmosphere of Sugar Rush was interrupted by the roar of an engine. Two intimidating C.L.A.W. trucks sped through the sugary sweet game, accompanied by a police cruiser trailing behind. The trucks blasted past the factory's abandoned checkpoint and onwards to the building itself. All three vehicles pulled to a stop outside the main entrance, the C.L.A.W. officers remained inside the trucks whilst the detectives inside the police cruiser exited and approached the structure.

"What do you reckon?" one of the detectives asked.

"Well, we've got two missing law enforcers and a missing security guard. My professional instinct tells me that we have a situation on our hands" the other sarcastically noted.

"Always good to have your opinion" the first sighed.

The roar of a fourth engine directed their attention to the incoming candy cart. The cart stood out compared the vehicles used by the officers with its plush white icing design. This was the Royal Kart previously owned to Vanellope Von Schweetz whilst she was Princess and Turbo when he was masquerading as King Candy. Its current owner pulled to a stop and hopped out onto the sugary ground. The driver was almost hard to notice due to his small stature, but even with this setback he had an aura of importance and authority the officers could not match. It was Sour Bill, the circular sour apple flavoured treat and advisor to Sugar Rush's present ruler: President Vanellope Von Schweetz.

The deadpan right-hand advisor to the spunky President scampered up to the detectives.

"Strahm, Matthews- I take it you've been informed?" he drawled.

"Yes sir" Strahm responded.

"I hope you both realise this is a serious situation, we've misplaced three of our finest men tonight and I want them found"

"'finest'" Matthews scoffed. Sour Bill drew daggers at Matthews.

"Yes Matthews, and I hold them in higher reserve than I do with you"

"Has the President been informed sir?" Strahm inquired, changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I will as soon as I return to the castle. How are you going to proceed?" Matthews decided to answer this one.

"Strahm and I will take a team of C.L.A.W. each , one of us will go through the front door and the other through the side door" he stated with confidence.

"Don't look so proud Matthews, that's a textbook method of investigation" Sour Bill critically noted. Glowering with hatred, Matthews turned to Strahm and addressed him only.

"I'll team 1 to the side door" Strahm nodded in acknowledgement, Matthews strolled to one of the C.L.A.W. trucks, knocked on its side and signalled it for to follow him. It complied and followed Matthews at a slow, steady pace. Sour Bill looked up at Strahm.

"I want this over and done with by the time the arcade closes today, is that understood Peter?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, if there are any updates on the location of them contact me at the castle" the advisor stated before returning to the Royal Kart and driving off into the distance. Strahm glanced at his watch,

"Okay it's 4:07am and the arcade closes at 7pm, so that gives just under 15 hours" he noted out loud as he signalled for his team of C.L.A.W. to disembark from the truck. He called his partner via his earpiece.

"Matthews we've got until quitting time to wrap this up, so let's make this snappy"

On the other side on the factory, Matthews was already co-ordinated his team forward inside through the knocked down side door.

"Gotcha, let's hustle up!" he ordered the bear-like officers, "I swear if Beard Papa is lying face-down drunk, I'm gonna bust his mouth open"

* * *

In the bowels of the Kart Bakery, strapped to a chair, was Sugar Rush's eldest citizen: Beard Papa. The OAP raised his slumped head with strain due to an extra weight attached to his skull. The man moaned as he struggled to remember why he wasn't at his post.

**(Flashback) **

_It was vast approaching midnight in the kingdom. The night sky was black as the devil's heart. The cotton candy clouds were now tinged with blue colouring. The landscape looked peaceful from Beard Papa's booth outside the bakery. The guard rarely left the checkpoint as he spent most of his time sleeping, his excuse was that 'there are no real threats in this game'. This was the same excuse he had used to explain his failure to report to the last break-in to Strahm and Matthews. Matthews had not been pleased with Beard Papa as Vanellope and her 'halitosis-riddled warthhog' of a friend managed to sneak past him undetected, especially with Ralph's towering height. I mean, what was Beard Papa gonna do to prevent Wreck-It-Ralph from entering anyway? Hence why he was leaning back, with his feet plopped onto the table, snoring his head off and muttering nonsensical speeches while he slept. Well he was, until a shrouded figure entered the checkpoint, clamped its hand over the now woken Beard Papa's mouth and injected him in the neck with an unknown chemical. _

**(Flashback Ends) **

* * *

_Well this is crap, _the ageing security guard mused to himself, _And why can I taste blood?_ The man was dragged away from his thoughts as a television buzzed to life a few feet away. Twisting his head in surprise and anticipation as the ghoulish face of the Turbo puppet appeared on the screen. Beard Papa's eyes widen in curiosity at the sight of the now deceased game jumper, even more so when it addressed him.

"_Hello Beard Papa, I want to play a game. __Here's what happens if you lose. The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws. When the timer at the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently ripped open. Think of it like a reverse bear trap. Here, I'll show you. _

The puppet motions to a strange device strapped onto a mannequin's head on top of the table next to it, the same device Beard Papa has strapped to his head. Beard Papa's squinted his eyes in curiosity, as the device on the TV begins to tick until it snaps open, thus obliterating the plastic head to millions of pieces. The old man flinches in shock and screams in terror against the mouth guard accompanied with the trap.

"_There is only one key to open the device. It's in the stomach of your dead colleague. Look around, Beard Papa; know that I'm not lying. Better hurry up. Live or die, make your choice". _

The recorded message switched off and the 60 second timer commenced. With terrified determination, Beard Papa struggled against his taped wrists whilst flailing in his chair like a rag doll. Eventually, he broke free and staggered out of his chair. Looking around, he came across the sight of Wynnchel's body lying a few feet from him. In surprise and great sadness, he walked towards the body of his quittance. He stopped at the éclair's side and kicks it with hesitation.

"Wynnchel?" he whimpered against the mouth guard which slightly muffled his voice, "Come on buddy, wake up" But to no avail, the officer does not awake. The ticking on the device increases in volume, Beard Papa twisted to the timer on the wall, noticing he only has 30 seconds left. Beard Papa inspected Wynnchel's body to notice a very large painted question mark on his stomach and more shockingly the whole lower left section of his stomach and leg were missing. His eyes shifted to the knife beside the body, he grasped the blade in both hands, trembling with anxiety and whispered under his breath with his eyes shut.

"Forgive me" However, with his eyes shut, he could not witness Wynnchel's eyes fluttering open. Nor could he be witness to Wynnchel's silent screams, as he could not utilise his mouth, as the elderly man brought the knife down into his stomach as an executioner would with a guillotine.

With every plunge into the soft doughnut he made, Beard Papa felt a piece of his soul vanish. Wynnchel continued to shriek, but they were minor compared to Beard Papa's. Ultimately the officer's screams vanished along with his life. When he was sure he had penetrated the stomach, Beard Papa discarded the knife and began to scavenge the now deceased law enforcer's entrails with disgust. After fingering through organs, he came across a piece of metal. Snatching the key and ripping it from the body, reaching for the padlock on the back of the headpiece and inserted the key into the lock. The device straps come undone, allowing Beard Papa to release himself from the trap. As soon as the equipment clattered to the ground, it snapped open. The exhausted OAP fell the ground in a sobbing heap, his chocking wails of relief and sadness filled the tiny room.

That is, until another a sound joined his cries of sorrow. The sound of wheels greeted Beard Papa's ear drums. He looked up at the miniature puppet of Turbo inside a toy car, staring down at him with inhuman yellow eyes.

"_Congratulations, you are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive"_

Beard Papa began to feel woozy, the ordeal he had just been through proved too much for him. As she blacked out, he heard the puppet's chilling final words.

"_But not you. Not anymore…" _

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!.**

**Rate and Review! Constructive criticism only! **

**No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Human Paradox here to bring you chapter 3 of "Live or Die? Make Your Choice". Nice to see some lovely reviews and no flames! That's good! Before we commence I shall respond to reviews of the previous chapter.**

**DMysterious- Yep, it's a version of saw. You need to see them! They're actually quite decent films. Also I like your theories on the "regeneration" thing. But are you right? You'll find out!**

**Dixie Darlin- Welcome new reviewer! A Jigsaw killer in Sugar Rush (gasp) very fun indeed. Yeah, all the traps are really gory. That's why I don't class Saw as a horror movie, there's nothing scary about it... just gross.**

**Also for those who have seen Saw, you probably remembered that Matthews and Strahm are Saw characters. Just picture Sugar Rush versions of Donnie Whalberg and Scott Patterson.**

**Should have also stated this before- I do not own any of the characters in this story. Wreck-it Ralph characters belong to Disney Animation. Eric Matthews, Peter Strahm and the Jigsaw traps belong to Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures. **

**Now that that's done, let's get this chapter started and see how everyone's favourite glitch is doing! **

* * *

The golden morning sun shone through the purple lace curtains of the royal bedroom of the Vanilla Castle. A pair of beautiful green-brown eyes fluttered open to the intruding brightness. The owner of the eyes groaned in annoyance and pulled the covers of the bed over her head. Her efforts proved meaningless, as the door to her bedroom burst open to the small stature of her advisor Sour Bill scampered into the room.

"Miss President…" he began.

"Not now short stack, can't you see I'm in the middle of hibernating?" she sarcastically asked.

"Very funny, but a very serious situation has a arisen during the night"

"You already told me about Beard Papa last night, remember? Well I do. And I also remember telling you to send the dim-witted doughnut brothers to investigate" she muttered from underneath her bed covers.

"Yes, I recall also. However it seems Wynnchel and Duncan have vanished also Miss Von Schweetz". President Vanellope's head popped out from under the covers at the mention of this.

"Oh… and that's… bad, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hhhmmm yes" the green sour ball drawled. Vanellope pulled the covers off her and stepped onto the floor bare-footed. She placed her hands on her hands and tried to look serious, despite only being dressed in a white vest and teal shorts.

"Well…?"

"Well what, your Presidency?" Sour Bill asked.

"I'm waiting for the pearls of wisdom from my advisor. That is your job, isn't it?"

"Yes Vanellope that is my duty" he confirmed.

"Heh, heh 'duty'" the immature girl snickered, "So Billy boy, what do you advise?" she declared.

"Well, I have ordered Detectives Strahm and Matthews to canvass the Kart Bakery. I told they have until closing time to find something."

"And if they don't?" the young girl enquired.

"Then I suggest you inform the other racers. But for now, keep it under wraps, so not to cause panic"

Vanellope sighed, rubbing her scalp with her hands, "This is gonna be a **long** day isn't it?" she asked, emphasising on "long". Sour Bill gave her a nod, agreeing with her.

"The arcade opens in 30 minutes, I **advise **you to get ready" he smirked.

"Gasp, horror! The cough drop has a sense of humour" Vanellope teased. Said "cough drop" chuckled heartedly as he left the room, shutting the door to give Vanellope some privacy.

* * *

_You know, that kid can be adorable when she wants to be. _The Royal advisor mused as he strolled towards the throne room. The throne room was restored back to its original teal and brown colour before Turbo "salmoned" the place. Personally he preferred Turbo's design, but he wouldn't dare tell Vanellope that. The throne itself was the same design, as it was fitted to include the Royal Kart. However, Vanellope no longer wanted to use it since she had grown so attached to the "Wreck-It Mobile" so she decided to keep it as her signature kart and give the Royal Kart to Sour Bill. Her reasoning was that it wouldn't be appropriate for a President to drive a Kart that is used by Monarchs. This is what she told the other racers, however Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and himself knew the real reason. For a while after the game reset, Vanellope had nightmares on her battle with Turbo on the race track and the very thought of the Royal Kart brought back too many bad memories of Cy-bugs and Ralph almost perishing in Diet Cola Mountain.

There was also a second reason that Vanellope kept from Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. As far as they were concerned, King Candy was a character Turbo created to aid him in fitting into Sugar Rush. However King Candy was in fact, a Sugar Rush character. Unlike Turbo, he was kind, gentle, a wise leader and Vanellope's father. Naturally after Turbo locked up all of the characters' memories, everyone assumed Turbo was the only King Candy. And of course when the game reset, so did their memories of the real King Candy. However he never materialised. Vanellope has spent the past few months searching all four corners of the Candy Kingdom for her father, but so far nothing. She carried on with a smile and pretended everything was all right. But everyone could see she was hurting, she really missed her dad.

* * *

Vanellope finished dressing herself into her usual attire. Another plus of being a President was that she no longer had to wear that over-sized Princess outfit.

"Strahm and Matthews better find those idiots before quitting time, cause I have no idea what I'm gonna say to the others" Vanellope said, frustrated. Once she was sure, everything was in order, she exited her bedroom and headed down the long winding corridors. When she first moved in here from Diet Cola Mountain, she thought she would never be able to remember her way around the palace. But despite it's virtually a maze, it's her home and she knows it like the inside of her engine.

Eventually she reached her garage. Just because she knew her way around the castle better, doesn't mean it gets any easier.

"Maybe I should get Felix to build some moving walkways, would really spiff up the place" Vanellope thought out load. She approached her most prized-position, the Wreck-It Mobile. She recalled when she and Ralph broke into the Kart Bakery, the look on King Candy's face was priceless. Her eyes widened at what she just thought. _Turbo. Not King Candy, Turbo's face. _The ex-Princess suddenly grew sad. Placing her hands on the hood of her kart, she hunched over and tried to contain the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Come on, pull yourself together" Vanellope spoke, "You'll find him. You just gotta keep yourself together" She looked up from the kart, out to the vast landscape of Sugar Rush through the open door.

_Daddy… wherever you are… please come back. _

* * *

Meanwhile the Sugar Rush Speedway was active with activity. The other racers were arriving at the race track, with their respective fans cheering them on from their stands. The 9 racers representing Sugar Rush for the day's gaming were Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, Snowanna Rainbeau, Torvald Batterbutter, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing and Vanellope Von Schweetz. The first of them to arrive was the extremely excited Torvald, as it was very rare for her or any of her fellow recolours to be on the Roster. The recolours rarely performed well in the Random Roster Races, so the fact that she came 5th in last night's race was phenomenal! Her fellow recolours had hugged her and congratulated her, as well as Minty Zaki (the racer she is based on) had twirled her around saying how proud she was. This was Torvald's chance to prove that the recolours could win a race. Next to arrive were Snowanna and Adorabeezle, the two with their ice themes made it impossible for them not to be best friends. Shortly after them were Sugar Rush's only couple- Swizzle and Jubileena. You never would have thought those two would become a couple, but Torvald had to admit, they were adorable together. _This is gonna be one hell of a day of racing._

Taffyta pulled into the starting line, with her two closest friends Rancis and Candlehead by her side. During the reign of Turbo, Taffyta was corrupted into being a bit of a bitch to say the least and treated everyone around her like an ant that needed to be squashed by her boot. Except Rancis and Candlehead, whom she treated more like slaves than friends. But now that Vanellope was back in power, she was restored to her real caring personality, she was still competitive but in a more friendly teasing manner. She and her two best friends, exited their karts and approached the ground beneath the royal box, where their fellow racers Jubileena, Swizzle, Snowanna, Adorabeezle and Torvald had already gathered. As soon as they arrived, after bidding the other racers hellos and good lucks for the day, Sour Bill appeared at the speaker and addressed them and the citizens of Sugar Rush.

"People of Sugar Rush, please welcome our rightful rule: President Vanellope" the Royal Advisor introduced. Said politician glitched into full view for everyone to see.

"Hello everybody!" she greeted, "Okay troops, today is very significant. This is the last day before Mr Litwak goes on vacation. So since the Arcade won't be visited for the next two weeks, I think we owe it to the racers to give them a thrilling day of races!" The citizens and racers, both in front of her and watching at the side-lines, cheered in equal enthusiasm.

**5 MINUTES UNTIL THE ACRCADE OPENS**

The announcement spurred Vanellope to move things along. "Well you heard him folks, move your molasses and let's get this show on the road!" The President teleported to the ground, cheering and whooping. The other 8 racers gave in and gave similar noises of excitement. The other 8 racers who were not participating in the day's racing watched from the dugout at the side of the race track. Gloyd Orangeboar being the hyperactive boy he was, was particular never happy whenever he wasn't on the Roster. Even more so, when he was the only boy not on the roster.

"Damn that Candlehead, if she hadn't hit me on the bumper with that sweet seeker I would be on that roster!" the pumpkin themed racer complained out loud. Crumbelina overheard him, being the most mature racer decided to calm him before he kicked off a tantrum.

"Calm down Gloyd, you've been practically on the Roster every day this week! I'm sure you can go one day without racing!"

"Yeah I can" Gloyd defended, "But not when it's due to the fact another racer played a dirty move on me!"

"Be honest with yourself Gloyd" she sighed, "Candlehead didn't do anything wrong in terms of the game's rules. I mean come on! You sweet-seeked me the other night! And do you see me complaining? Do you?" The racer was about to continue her rant when she noticed the Halloween-themed racer wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring dreamily at a certain someone on the racetrack. "Oh, now I know why you got yourself worked up" Crumbelina knowingly noted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Oh you know, just you staring at…" she began with a smile, before Gloyd cut her off.

"I was not staring!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say Gloyd" she chuckled.

* * *

"I wonder where Wynnchel and Duncan are?" Candlehead thought outload, mainly to herself but Taffyta overheard her.

"Don't know, they should be here by now" she said, glancing over at the Royal Box where the two would normally be stationed at. She turned, looking for Vanellope who was chatting with Rancis. "Let's go ask V" she said to Candlehead who followed.

"So you still up for tonight?" the peanut boy shyly asked the President.

"Of course butter fingers!" she replied with enthusiasm. "I was always enjoy our movie night!" The boy blushed slightly at the mention of her nickname for him, so he decided to get even.

"I'm looking forward to it, Nellie" he smirked at the girl, who blushed and giggled. The moment was slightly ruined by the approaching girls.

"Hey Taff! Hey Candles!" Vanellope greeted her two closest girl friends.

"Hi Vanellope!" the ditzy Candlehead also greeted, as she glomped their ruler in a bear hug.

"Hi Van" Taffyta also greeted with a subtle vave. "Have you seen Wynnchel or Duncan anywhere?" The girl glitched at the question who was now released from Candlehead's grip, "Uh… no actually… why do you ask?"

"Well they should be here by now, shouldn't they?" Taffyta questioned.

"Wait, Wynnchel and Duncan aren't here?!" Rancis looked at Taffyta quizzically.

"Uh yeah, actually they're… taking care of some business down at the Bakery! Beard Papa needed some help… with… something" Vanellope finished poorly.

"Okay then!" Candlehead exclaimed, not the least bit suspicious, "Good luck today guys!" The cake-themed girl then skipped to her Kart.

"Taffyta, can I talk to you for a second?" Rancis asked.

"Sure Rancis, excuse us Van. See you later for a drink at Tapper's?"

"Absolutely! See you guys later!" Vanellope said as they exchanged goodbyes and approached their Karts.

All the racers were excited about the upcoming vacation, even Vanellope who loved to race more than anything. The only sad thing was that she wasn't going to be able to see her bestest friends for two weeks. Felix and Tamora had gotten married the previous week in which Vanellope had been forced to wear her old Princess outfit as she was the Bridesmaid. The two were going on their honeymoon during the two week break, whilst Ralph was going on an adventure holiday with the guys from Bad-Anon. They were all leaving immediately after closing time today, so the core four had exchanged their farewells the previous night. Vanellope was a tad saddened by this, however she had her new friends to spend time with. It's strange to think that two months ago, her fellow racers were under the control of Turbo set out to erase her from existence. It had taken her time to forgive the racers, even though Vanellope knew it wasn't their fault and she had made sure that they understood that. It was just difficult to forgive them, even though they weren't themselves, they had still hurt in ways a child should never experience. But putting that aside, she had grown strong friendships with all the racers. Even Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead, her main tormentors who were now her closest companions. Taffyta especially who was once again her former, friendlier self. She treated Candlehead and Rancis with respect again and their teamwork on the track was better than ever. She had bonded with Rancis the most though. Ever since she had help him construct the RV1 with him, the two had become best friends. Everyone teased them about their relationship, insisting they were a couple. But they weren't! Well at least, not yet. She glanced over at the boy in question, who was in hushed conversation with Taffyta. He looked anxious, contrasting Taffyta's calm stance. She also noticed Snowanna looking at them with interest.

**CHEWS YOUR RACERS!**

The announcement confirmed that the arcade had opened. "All right everyone into your Karts! We've got a job to do!" Vanellope ordered the racers, who all along with her scampered to their Karts and revved their engines. The player selected a racer who's name blasted over the tannoy: **Torvald Batterbutter! **Said racer looked very pleased and smiled. Vanellope gave an encouraging nod of the head, before facing the track.

_Today's going to be very interesting…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Rate and Review! Constructive criticism only!**

**No Flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Human Paradox here! With a LOT of explaining to do. I haven't updated in a while, have I? Honestly have never been so busy in my life! But the hectic life of a 17 year old in his final year of High School is quiet for now... So let's get some updates done yeah? To make up for my sloppiness, I plan to upload Chapter 5 by the end of the week. That's a promise!**

**Now for the Reviews!**

**Dixie Darlin- the first Saw id definitely the best!**

**Guest- King Candy the killer?! May be he is... then again maybe he isn't. You'll just have to keep reading and find out.**

**I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph characters, they all belong to Disney Animation. So let's kick off Chapter 4 of "Live or Die? Make Your Choice"**

* * *

Vanellope raised the golden trophy for the last time that day. As per the norm, she fist-bumped the screen and the gamer gladly complied. She then commenced her celebratory dance, whilst casually peering over at the _Fix-It Felix Jr _console hoping to get a glance at her friend. There was no gamer at the console, hence why the game was currently simulating a demo in which Ralph was currently wrecking the building, while Felix worked to fix the wrecker's mess. The large man stopped wrecking momentarily glancing over at her briefly, winking at her before resuming. She smiled at her friend's antics, she was so thankful she had met him.

"Time to go sweetheart" Mr Litwak said from behind the gamer, who moaned but left the console. The elderly man smiled at Vanellope, "Sure is nice have you back Princess".

Mr Litwak escorted the last of the children from the games and out the door, before flicking a switch to turn on the neon "Closed" sign. He walked towards his office at the back to collect his belongings. Entering the small space he grabbed his car keys from his desk and coat from the hanger behind the door. He turned off the small light engulfing the room in darkness and made his way towards the exit. However temptation got the better of him and before he knew it he was standing at the _Sugar Rush _console.

"Ah why not?" he asked himself. Sitting himself in the game chair, he placed two quarters in the coin slot and pressed his foot against the pedal. The 9 avatars came up on the screen, even though he had made his decision before sitting down Litwak considered going as Torvald as she was rarely a playable character, however he chose his personal favourite: Vanellope Von Schweetz.

* * *

Like the other racers, Vanellope had been surprised when Mr Litwak had decided to take a shot at the game, even more so when he had chosen her. This added pressure on the young girl slightly, as she could remember the last time he played and more importantly who he selected: Turbo.

"Right Vanellope, time to prove you're the best racer in this game. Better than Rancis, better than Taffyta, better than King C- Turbo". She inwardly sighed; _I really need to learn to stop doing that. _She looked up from the steering wheel to her left where Taffyta was facing straight ahead with a cold stare,

_She's focused _Vanellope noted. She turned her attention to her right where Rancis was also facing forward but with… apprehension? _He's been doing that all day, I should ask him about it once this is finished. _The young girl revved her engine as the light before her changed from red to orange and finally to green, permitting her to slam her foot down on the accelerator and speed down the track, with her fellow racers close behind.

Vanellope grunted as her wheels mad contact with solid ground after successfully making the jump into Gumball Gorge. She was currently in 2nd place, Jubileena had managed to snag a speed boost before the jump and enabled her to launch herself into the Gorge. Swizzle was currently coming up alongside Vanellope's left, obviously trying to get past to assist Jubileena.

"Oh, I don't think so lover boy" Vanellope said as she pressed her foot onto the pedal and increased her speed and enabled her to get away from Swizzle.

"**SWEET SEEKERS!"**

Vanellope looked back at Candlehead as a canon materialised on the hood of her Kart.

"Bye bye!" the cake themed girl declared as she sent the three balls of fire in her direction. The first two struck Adorabeezle and Snowanna, sending them flying through the air, while the third shot towards Vanellope. However, from the console's steering wheel Mr Litwak easily steered Vanellope out of harm's way and allowed the seeker to bypass her and strike Jubileena.

"Jubi!" Swizzle shouted in concern. Since the boy was distracted, he didn't notice the massive gumball rolling towards him. He turned around to face forwards, "Oh Mod" he muttered before his Kart was wrecked. Vanellope tutted,

"Should've been paying attention" She was snapped out of her thoughts as Torvald zoomed past her,

"You should practice what you preach Vanellope!" she jokingly called back as her Kart drove over the cliff leading out of the Gorge.

"Ok, this means war!" Vanellope announced and also jumped off the cliff.

* * *

_Oh my Mod! I'm in the lead! I'm in the lead! All right Torvald, calm down. You can do this. _The whole day she hadn't won a single race, the closest she came to was fourth place but that was only cause Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead crashed in the Gorge. Even after the reset, the three remained a close-knit team.

"Behind you!" a sugary sweet voice chirped from behind. _Oh no…_ Vanellope glitched past Torvald and drove further up the track.

"In front of you!" she teased.

"Not for long!" Torvald slammed her foot down on the pedal and accelerated forward.

* * *

Further back, the terrible threesome: Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead had formed a triangle formation and were quickly gaining on Torvald and Vanellope. Rancis once again looked at his mirror, checking his complexion and noticed another Kart gaining on them.

"Guys, we've got company!" he shouted.

"Who?" Taffyta asked.

"Swizzle!" he replied. Taffyta looked forward; Torvald had just reached the road that circled Cherry Cake Mountain whilst Vanellope was already a quarter of the way up.

"Okay get ready!" the strawberry-themed racer ordered, as she picked up speed. Candlehead looked at Rancis in puzzlement,

"Ready for what?" she asked clueless. He responded by shaking his head and drove fasted with the airhead by his side. "Just light them up!" Luckily the girl knew what he meant and steered her Kart so that the flames from her exhaust ports ignited the cherries on the edge of the track.

"**Cherry Bomb!"**

* * *

Swizzle's eyes widened at the announcement. He slammed his foot down on the brake and skidded to a stop at the base of the mountain. He waited until the first couple of cherries exploded, before revving his engine and drove forward. Unbeknownst to him, his tyres rolled over a concealed pressure pad. The pad was attached by a trail of wire which was connected to a device embedded in the side of the mountain. The device beeped and exploded into a cloud of dust and debris. The whole mountain began to crumble and fall apart.

Swizzle felt the ground shake as he raced after the trio of racers ahead of him.

"What the?" he said, before his back tyre became lodged in the newly formed crack in the track. As the track began to shake more and more, Swizzle's anxiety increased with it. "Oh the fudge with this!" Swizzle leapt out of his seat and began to stumble back down the track as fast as he could.

* * *

Jubileena pulled to a stop at the sight of the mountain vibrating with debris plummeting to the ground around her.

"Swizzle! Get off of there!" she shouted at the mountain in the hopes her boyfriend could hear her.

"Jubi! Up here!" a voice yelled from above. Jubileena looked up to see Swizzle at the edge of circular track a few feet from the ground.

"Swizzle, jump!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Just do it!" she exclaimed, as she climbed out of her kart. Snowanna and Adorabeezle also pulled to a stop near the base of the mountain and looked on in awe at the sight before them. "Come on, I'll catch you!" Jubileena shouted, holding out her arms. Before the boy could reply, the track began to shake more violently causing him to stumble off the track towards the ground screaming.

"Don't worry Swizzy! I gotcha! I gotch-" she assured as Swizzle landed face down at her feet. "Oops" she cringed as Swizzle moaned a thank you.

* * *

Meanwhile at near the top of the mountain, Vanellope was accelerating to top speeds, trying to get to the tunnel that'll launch her the next area of the map.

_Come on! Go faster you piece of junk! _

Vanellope knew that even if she went down with the mountain she'll just regenerate at the starting line, she wasn't used to the experience as the other racers.

"Vanellope!" Torvald screamed in terror from behind her, "What do we do?!"

"Just keep close! As soon as we get through the tunnel, we'll be fine!" she reassured.

"But what about the others?!"

Vanellope's eyes widened at this, _Rancis…_

* * *

The Kit Kart came to a standstill on the track alongside the Pink Lightning and the Ice Screamer (which is exactly what Candlehead was doing.)

"I didn't do this! I swear I didn't!" she screamed.

"Yes you did!" Taffyta screamed back. Rancis looked frantically about as the mountain began to tremble further.

"GUYS! Keep moving!" he yelled in frustration. The two girls came to their senses as they realised that they had stopped driving.

"Why did you stop driving you airhead!" Taffyta screeched, as she took off her helmet and threw it at Candlehead.

"OW! Th- tha- hurt" Candlehead whimpered before bawling out tears.

"SHUT UP!" Taffyta ordered. The two girls were too preoccupied as the mountain gave one final groan before collapsing, bringing the trio of racers with it. Rancis curled into a ball with his arms shielding his head.

_Oh, I hope this works…_

* * *

Vanellope glitched into the tunnel with Torvald not far behind. The two could feel the mountain finally begin to give way. With her glitching capability, Vanellope could easily escape without being scathed. Torvald, however, could not.

"VANELLOPE! HELP ME!" the recolour pleaded as her Kart began to fall back down the tunnel, which was sliding down the slippery cake mountain. Vanellope, upon hearing this, decided that the race wasn't worth it. She unbuckled her seatbelt, turned around so she was facing Torvald. She then launched herself off the Wreck-It Mobile and disappeared off the console screen.

* * *

**GAME OVER! Parting is such sweet sorrow, come back soon!**

"What the?" Mr Litwak mumbled in confusion. _Where'd Vanellope go? _The Kart, without its racer had lost control and crashed into the wall of the tunnel. "That was odd. Oh well, I must be getting too old for this game" he chuckled to himself. He left the console and strolled past the other games. He turned around, "See you all in two weeks!" He turned and locked the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Torvald had not expected being on the roster, so she didn't expect to see Vanellope flying towards her kart either. The glitch slammed onto the hood of the kart.

"What are you doing?!" Torvald asked.

"Saving your butt! Move over" The President motioned for the recolour to slide to the passenger side while climbed into the driver's seat.

"Look out!" Vanellope looked up in time to see the Wreck-It Mobile rolling down the tunnel towards them.

"Woah!" Vanellope exclaimed as she glitched past her vehicle and continued doing so until she and Torvald were launched out of the cylinder.

* * *

Back at the starting line, the remaining racers and citizens of Sugar Rush stared at the screen in shock and horror as the mountain laid in waste, with Vanellope, Torvald, Taffyta, Candlehead or Rancis nowhere to be seen. Gloyd was first to snap out of the trance,

"WHAT THE FUDGE JUST HAPPENED?!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Rate and Review! Constructive criticism only!**

**No flames!**


End file.
